Yoon Doo-joon
Yoon Doojoon, (Hangul: 윤두준; Hanja: 尹斗俊, born on July 4, 1989); more commonly known as Doojoon, is a South Korean idol singer, rapper, dancer, and actor. He is the leader and sub vocals of the Korean boy group B2ST. Early life Yoon Doojoon was born in Goyang, South Korea on July 4, 1989. His dream of becoming a high school Physical Education teacher changed suddenly during his second year of high school after watching MTV's Big Bang Documentary. His parents and teachers didn't agree with him at first. However, he pleaded to them to register him for Music school and soon started auditioning to become a singer. Doojoon then became a trainee of JYP Entertainment and was featured in the Mnet documentary Hot Blooded Men, a reality program that shows the preparation for their debut, with 2AM and 2PM, but he was eliminated along the course of the show. He then moved to Cube Entertainment and was featured as a rapper in AJ’s “Wipe the Tears”. After his debut with the group, he became part of Danbi and debuted as an actor through More Charming by the Day and All My Love. He finally debuted as the leader of B2ST. Their journey leading up to debut was showcased in their MTV documentary MTV B2ST. He currently attends Dongshin University as a student majoring in Broadcast Entertainment, under a full scholarship, along with 4 other members of Beast. Musical career Beast Beast (비스트, stylized as BEAST or B2ST) is a boy band from South Korea that consist of six members, under Cube Entertainment. They were originally known as B2ST, an acronym for Boys 2 Search the Top, however, their name was changed to BEAST (Boys of East Asia Standing Tall). They released their first mini-album Beast Is The B2ST on October 14, 2009 and made their first live performance on KBS's Music Bank 2 days later. The group has released a total of 5 mini-albums, Beast is the B2ST, Shock of the New Era, Mastermind, Lights Go On Again, Midnight Sun, as well as two full-length albums, Fiction and Fact, Hard To Love How To Love, and a digital album My Story. Solo career Before his debut with Beast, he auditioned for High Kick Through the Roof and was offered a role in the sitcom, but he turned it down to focus on his music career. After a month from debut, he became a member of the reality-variety series Danbi, a segment part of MBC's Sunday Sunday Night line-up. The show ended with its last broadcast on August 15, 2010. http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201008051900591001 Doojoon was then chosen to model on an advertisement for premium jeans brand Buckaroo along with actress Shin Sekyung. When Girls' Generation member Taeyeon left MBC Radio FM4U 91.9Mhz Chin Chin Radio, he was chosen as a temporary DJ for two weeks together with solo singer IU. Doo Joon was featured for G.NA's album title song "I’ll Back Off So You Can Live Better" music video along with other Beast member, Junhyung. Doojoon finally debuted as an actor when he was casted in MBC's daily sitcoms More Charming By The Day and All My Love. On December 29, 2010, Doojoon was awarded with the Rookie Comedy Award from the 2010 MBC Entertainment Awards for his roles in All My Love and More Charming By The Day. In 2013, he also starred in "Iris 2" as a supporting actor named Seo Hyunwoo. After that, he was casted in tvN's drama titled "Let's Eat" as a main lead playing the character, Goo Daeyoung. Doojoon was thoroughly praised for his acting skills by the director and supporting casts. References External links * BEAST Official website * Doo-joon Twitter Category:Members